Happy Family :: In Limbo
by Fae 206
Summary: (Future Set) Kuon and Kyoko Hizuri are so happy to welcome their newborn daughter into the world. Well, that was before a spell made it so that Kuon switched bodies with Shotaro Fuwa. With her husband and new dad in her rival's body can Kyoko cope whilst finding a cure. How will the media react to the changing relationships? Will the two destroy each other and their careers?
1. Chapter 1 - New Arrival

**AN:** I've decided to expand on the fics that I'm working on though at most I can only update two a day, probably one a day is what I'll attempt for. I hope you enjoy this one. I've also put a poll on my profile page which will let me know which fics people want me to work on most. This will get refreshed and maybe ever updated frequently so check back on it from time to time 😉

 **Happy Family**

 **Chapter One – New Arrival**

The twenty-four-year-old actor stared in wonder as the doctor handed him the newborn baby girl. This was the first time he would hold his daughter. He carefully sat down next to Kyoko, being very careful of this beautiful baby. Kyoko reached for his hand and together they cut and tied the umbilical cord.

"She looks like you," Kyoko said in exhaustion as Kuon looked at the little girl and shook his head.

"No, she's as beautiful as her mother, my wonderful wonderful wife," he said as he kissed her forehead. He couldn't help but think of this as one of the happiest days of his life. It was up there with his wedding and so much better than when he had been nominated for the Academy Award for an American movie.

This was his family.

He was a husband and a father to two wonderful princesses. He saw the little girl look up at him and blink and laughed weakly as he held her in the hospital blanket. "Did you want to hold…"

"You hold her," Kyoko said as she smiled at her own family. "I don't want to drop her and I'm so tired," she said as she reached out for his hand. "Our little girl,"

"Are you still wanting to go with Kaguya?" Kuon asked as he made sure he kept a comfortable and protective hold on his little girl. He saw Kyoko nod and then saw the tears in his wife's eyes as Kaguya grabbed hold of her finger.

"She's so adorable," Kyoko said before looking at a doctor, "Her name is Kaguya Julienna Hizuri," she said before closing her eyes, "It's like the princess in the story, those kanji" she said before the doctor took Kaguya from Kuon.

"I'll get her into the ward, you'll be able to have her back soon," she told them before looking at the two of them. "Congratulations," the doctor smiled.

Kuon nodded as he watched them take his newborn daughter, he turned to Kyoko and gently ran his fingers through her hair. "Thank you for all of your hard work," he said, "I love you. I know that we're going to be an amazing family and I have you to thank for that."

"Mmhmm," Kyoko hummed not really listening to him.

Kuon chuckled and then stood up, "Do you want anything? I'll get you some water and ice chips," he said before kissing her forehead, "I love you so much, Kyoko."

Kyoko hummed again, "Your safe return," she smiled as Kuon nodded.

As he walked along, Kuon had to admit that he felt a bit weird. It was as if his head was foggy but he didn't remember having a cold. Getting ill right now wasn't good, he wouldn't be allowed his daughter. Somehow his chest was hurting, his legs felt heavy, his mind seemed to be somewhere else and he pushed himself against the wall before collapsing onto the ground.

…..

…..

Mimori stared in panic at the book that she had just bought. She hadn't been reading the book of spells correctly and she had made a very grave mistake. She had read this particular spell as her getting her biggest wish and she had tried to make it so that Shou would love her. Instead this was a spell that was about _his_ dream and as far as she knew there were two things that he wanted.

First of all, he wanted to be Japan's greatest star and despite Kuon Hizuri becoming the third biggest star only a couple of years ago, his acting nomination in America had put him at the top of the list again. He also wanted to be with Kyoko. Two things that his rival had and that he didn't.

She had just wanted to create a love spell where she could be with the man she had spent so much of her life trying to show that she loved.

This wasn't what she wanted, she didn't want a dream that didn't involve Shou.

Maybe things weren't so bad, maybe Shou had kept his feelings for her hidden so secretly that she was starting to doubt herself. That must be it.

Mimori grabbed her phone and tried to call him, he wasn't answering it but then again some days he never answered it when she tried to call him. She just hoped that he would be able to get his first dream only and that soon he would be the top star in all of Japan. That way Kyoko Hizuri would hate him still and besides, she would never cheat on her husband, right?

…..

…..

Shou had been taking a bath when suddenly he had closed his eyes and fallen asleep. He had never fallen asleep when doing so before, but maybe it was the water and maybe…since he now appeared to be in a hospital building, he had drowned. Was this what the afterlife was like? This was so pathetic. He had always wanted an important death that people would be in awe of. The fact that he had fallen asleep and drowned in a bath tub was a terrible way to die. He didn't want that to be in his obituary.

Shou looked down at the clothes that he was wearing. It didn't look right, everything from the shoes to the white button up shirt to the tighter formal pants didn't look like something that he'd wear. He sighed and felt something around his neck so grabbed to it. It was exactly like that stupid chain that that asshole wore all the time.

This was so aggravating. So he had died in a bathtub and then apparently they had wanted to give him a makeover. Shou sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. He froze. That didn't sound like his voice, this didn't feel like his body. "Calm down," he said before realizing that it wasn't his voice.

Damn it! What was going on here?

He looked at a nurse who had been there the whole time and was trying to make sure he was alright. Okay, the nurse was cute and all but he still didn't get _why_ he was here. The words that the nurse said next baffled him, "Hizuri-san, are you alright? Do you need for me to call over a doctor?"

Shou's eyes widened and he looked at the woman as if she were an alien life form. "What did you just call me?" he asked. Now he remembered why he disliked this voice so much. That would be impossible though, for _him_ to be Hizuri would be laudable. No chance of that happening.

"Umm Hizuri-san?" the nurse said, "Kuon-sama?" she tried to ask thinking maybe that was how he preferred to be addressed. He was an American _and_ a TV and movie star. Maybe this was one of those cultural things that she didn't understand.

Shou continued to stare at her in shock before he caught a glance at his reflection. What the heck!? Shou quickly stood up and then looked at his reflection again. No, this was the type of really weird crap that only someone like Kyoko would believe. He was stuck in his rival's body? For what reason was he caught in there. He moved his hands and saw the reflection of Hizuri move as well.

He had to get his own body back, he couldn't stay in here.

What if Hizuri was in _his_ body? What if Hizuri found a way of destroying his career and taking advantage of a bad situation…but then again, Hizuri's career could be ruined if _he_ did something to his rival. He had opportunities now, but was the sacrifice of not being himself worth it?

"Why am I in the hospital again?" Shou asked as he put a hand on his forehead trying to act as if he had a headache which had led to his confusion. The nurse grinned at him.

"Not every day that one's wife has a baby, Kuon-sama" she said and Shou grinned. So, Kyoko was alright and she was in this hospital. She could be such an idiot sometimes, of course she wouldn't believe that he was stuck in her husband's body and he hadn't been able to take advantage of her trusting ignorance for a while. For some dumb reason, Hizuri never treated her as the simpleton that she was.

"Which room is it again?" Shou asked as he pretended to yawn.

"You really are out of it," the nurse smiled, "Room 403, I'll be right there with some water and ice," she said as Shou rolled his eyes but then smiled at her in a very un-Kuon manner.

"I can't let someone as gorgeous as you do all that work," he said as he placed a hand on her cheek and let his thumb run under her lips. "I can definitely take care of my wife," he said as he turned and walked away without the water and ice. The nurse gave him a confused look before going to get Kyoko something to drink, maybe Kuon needed some water as well.

As Shou walked into the room that the nurse had told him, he saw Kyoko half asleep in the bed. So, she really had given birth to his spawn.

"Hey," Kyoko smiled reacting to the sound, "You were gone longer than I expected," she took a closer look at him as she sat up. She reached out for his hand. "You forgot to get the water, is being a daddy making you confused my sweet Corn," she laughed as Shou tried to think how to react.

"You know," he said sitting next to her, "Someone as awesome as I am doesn't have a problem with kids. I mean, with my talent and skills, I can easily become a father. It's you I'm thinking of, I mean do you think you have what it takes to be a mother?"

Kyoko gave him a confused look before humming again, "I do believe that I can be a good mother," she told him, "You're the one who told me I would be."

"Well, that's because I'm super smart. You don't think that someone becomes the top star in all of Japan by being an idiot," he said cockily and Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh," she said slowly. "You must have a fever or something, this isn't like you, Kuon," she said as she reached out to touch his forehead. "You're not burning up," she said, "Is something wrong?"

"What's wrong is that I'm not in that bed with you," Shou said before tugging Kyoko to him and forcing a kiss on her. Kyoko backed away with tears in her eyes and Shou looked at her confused. "Why are you crying? You just gave me a baby."

"I'm sorry," Kyoko apologized, "It's just I didn't like being tugged and your kiss felt different," she said as Shou raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I give the best kisses ever because I'm the number one star in all of Japan. It's your fault if the kiss felt different," Shou said bitterly and Kyoko put a hand to her lips.

"Usually you do give the best kisses," she said, "but that wasn't it. Are you in character for the next project already? Did you hit your head? I don't see a bruise and you don't seem to have a fever. Is everything alright, baby?" she asked as she looked into his emerald eyes nervously.

He wasn't acting like Kuon at all.

Maybe something had happened on his way to getting her water, he had been gone longer than she had expected and hadn't come back with the water. Whenever Kuon said he was going to get her something, he would always get it. He also never really acted this arrogant and stuck up. Sometimes he would note that he had performed well as an actor but he was always striving for improvement, he knew his accomplishments and sometimes he would pride himself on them…but not to this degree.

The fact that he could be so popular and yet so humble at the same time was one of the many reasons she loved him the way that she did.

…..

…..

Half an hour later, Kyoko was holding Kaguya once again and she smiled at who she believed was Kuon. "I think she's going to grow up beautiful," she said as he gave a disgusted expression. "Come on, she looks just like you."

"Hopefully she looks just like you," Shou said back to her, "This face is kind of a mess and I'd…" the two of them heard a man who seemed out of breath in the doorway. Kyoko looked up at him but then frowned as Shou and his body stared at one another.

"Shoutaro, what on earth are you doing here?" Kyoko growled as she saw the fear in his eyes. "I told you that if you wanted to apologize to me with a dogeza I'd talk to you but not be—" she froze as the man in front of her did do exactly that and saw 'Kuon's' eyes widen in disgust at what he was witnessing.

"Kyoko," Kuon said shakily as he stayed in this very low bow, "I need to talk with you…in private," he said as he shot Shou a glare reminiscent of himself in his own body.

"Whatever you say to me, you can say in front of Kuon," Kyoko said defensively and Kuon got onto his knees.

"That's the problem," he said as Kyoko rolled her eyes. "Maybe you'll believe me after this," he said as he very gently placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her the way that he always tried to. Kyoko froze as she placed a hand on her lips.

"Corn, can you take her for a moment?" she asked trying to figure out why the kiss had seemed so familiar. As Shou reached for the baby, Kuon stood between the two of them protectively.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter," he growled, still feeling very strange that he was facing his _own_ body but not controlling any of the actions.

"Fuwa," Shou said cockily, "I thought you had stopped being delusional, this isn't _your_ child. This is _my_ daughter, do I need to get security to escort you out?" he asked as Kuon turned to Kyoko.

"You don't have to give Kaguya to me just please don't give our daughter to him," Kuon half begged as Kyoko looked at the two men.

"Kuon," she said as she looked at Shou, "What is Kaguya's middle name?" she asked trying to think of how Shou could have known her first name, maybe one of the doctors wasn't so good at nondisclosures as she had hoped.

Shou stood there speechless for a moment before Kyoko looked over at Kuon, her eyes daring him to answer.

"Julienna, like my mother," he said as Kyoko frowned. She stared between the two of them and shook her head.

Was what she thought was happening _really_ happening?


	2. Chapter 2 - Who is Kuon?

**AN:** This chapter uses a lot of foreign languages that I mainly got through Google translating them back and forth so I'm sorry for any inaccuracies. I don't actually write, for the most part, what they are saying because I wanted to give the effect of being an outsider. Well, I really hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter Two – Who Is Kuon?**

Kyoko pulled Kaguya closer to her as she observed the two blond men, she studied their body postures and expressions. Shou's body almost looked scared, rejected, humble, and his body was a mix of protective and horrified. He had also dropped down into a dogeza something that the _real_ Shou Fuwa would never do out of pride. Plus, Kuon's body had forced a kiss on her and he'd been saying some pretty arrogant things…if she closed her eyes, she could kind of feel it in her heart that something had gone very supernaturally wrong, but just looking at Shou's face pissed her off even if it might be Kuon underneath it.

"Prove it," Kyoko challenged them. "Prove it to me that you _are_ Kuon. You go first," she said as she gestured to Shou now in Kuon's body. "I need to make sure," she said as Kuon turned to look at Shou in his body. He had to cool his anger and Kyoko had noticed how his fist had been tightening and loosening whilst in the room.

"Uh, I'm from America so I was born in Los Angeles where my parents live and I first started working for like directors from my dad's circle of friends and I played on the -" Shou tried before sighing, "Kyoko, you should just know by looking at me that I'm Hizuri."

"I am looking at the two of you and I can tell you that if you're Kuon there's something that I'd like you to see the doctor about, honey," she said with a weak smile before turning her attention towards Kuon. She looked at his body and then into his eyes. She had the deepest feeling that it was him, just getting through the body was difficult.

"So what kind of thing are you going to say?" Shou asked as Kuon closed his eyes and then spoke.

"Я знаю, что вы не понимаете много русского. Вы, похоже, были удивлены, когда я сказал вам, что я могу это говорить. Я благодарен, что вы попросили мою мать научить вас определенным фразам типа «Я тебя люблю». Я понятия не имею, что здесь происходит. Мне страшно. Я также знаю, что ты ненавидишь его, когда я признаю, что я боюсь. Пожалуйста, просто дайте мне шанс"

Kuon opened his eyes and looked up at Kyoko who had tears in her own eyes, Shou meanwhile was staring at him almost disgusted.

"So Fuwa comes in and starts speaking gibberish and then before you even as—" Shou said but was cut off by both of the Hizuris.

"It's Russian," they said in unison before Kuon sighed and looked back at Kyoko.

"Это тело очень неприятно" he told her honestly as she nodded understanding most of what he was saying although to her it came out as I don't like this body.

"Я все еще люблю тебя, Куон"

Shou looked between them before frowning. "Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't say, hey I'll try and be Hizuri today. I'm innocent in this."

Kyoko glared at him and turned Kaguya so she was facing towards her chest and away from Shou. She didn't want her newborn daughter to associate this man with bad. This man's body was her daddy. Only positive thoughts should surround Kuon.

"I don't consider you innocent," Kyoko told him, "You just spent half an hour trying to convince me that you were my husband. Shou, when will you get it through your head that if anything between us was going to happen that it would have happened already. I love Kuon and I am married to Kuon and as much as I want to cover his face so I'm not looking at you, you will never be Kuon even if you attempt to steal his body."

Shou stared at her completely stunned. "Trust me," he coughed, "I would _not_ want to be in this body no matter how well-endowed it is,"

Kyoko paused and blinked, "Really? Kuon's…"

"Have you seen it?" Shou asked, "How could you not admit to that, it makes me hate this jerk even more."

"She's never seen another naked man," Kuon said as he came over to Kyoko and she reached for his arm, trying to pull him in closer despite the body, "And if you didn't do this, Fuwa. Who the heck did?"

Shou rolled his eyes, "It really freaky seeing my body moving with someone else inside, I hope I'm not always you…if that were the case, I might as well die."

"Oh this had better be temporary," Kyoko growled in a low voice, her hand still holding onto the arm of Shou's body.

"Maybe it would be best if I stayed at a hotel," Kuon thought before hearing Kyoko sniff and she let go of his arm to pull Kaguya inward again. "Kyoko?"

"You promised me that we'd put Kaguya in her crib in her new bedroom together," she attempted to remind him. "You told me how much you were looking forward to taking her home."

Kuon nodded as he sat on the bed and Kyoko handed him Kaguya, slightly shivering at the thought of seeing Shou holding her only child. She saw the happiness on his face as well as the protectiveness and kept having to remind herself that it was Kuon inside of Shou's body. Her sweet and gentle prince and not an egomaniac misogynist.

"Kyoko, princess, look at me…you really don't want me at home with you. I mean, I don't think you could ever get a good rest with me looking like this," he said and Kyoko paused, she placed a hand on her cheek – not noticing that Shou was grinning with pleasure – "I can still see you in your eyes…his eyes, but it's more than the color or the shape. The way you look at me is so distinctively 'Kuon'." She moved in closer and kissed his lips. "The way you kiss is Kuon too," she said before hearing Shou laughing in Kuon's voice.

"You're really getting pleasure from this?" Kuon growled as he handed Kaguya back to Kyoko, "You sick pervert. Aren't you thinking of the consequences, aren't you worried that we never _ever_ be able to get changed back and go into our own bodies. I hate using your body and I hate using your voice."

"That's a lot of hate, I don't think Japan would like to imagine their top celebrity with so much hate. I could ruin you Hizuri, with this body…" Shou said as Kyoko wanted to hug Kuon and pull him in tight whilst forcing Shou to change them back. However, despite it being Shou, she didn't know if she could ever attack her husband's body other than a well-timed slap or pinch to wake him up."

"Kyoko, I have to take a walk. Do you think that you'll be okay?" Kuon asked and Kyoko nodded, letting her fingers run through his hair just like she would when he was in his regular body.

"Don't be too long okay, I don't want to find you in yet another body," she tried to joke before she let him kiss her cheek and walk off. Kyoko sighed and turned to Shou, now in Kuon's body, "I thought that you said before my wedding that although you didn't accept my marriage, you wanted to try to respect it so that we could try to work on a friendship. I said I needed time to think about it, but that it should be possible. Could you please follow your own words and show some respect for my husband as well?" Kyoko asked before looking down at her daughter.

"It's not my fault that he stole my body," Shou argued as he sat down. "It is amusing to see you kiss my body though."

Kyoko rolled her eyes, "Beauty is more than someone's appearance, Shou" she commented. "Besides what on earth would Kuon gain by taking your body. He _just_ became father. He and I love each other and are already married. To the extent I'm aware, Kuon doesn't have any intention of becoming a singer and he's a top notch actor who is sought after for many projects by different directors. He would have no use for your body."

Shou looked to the side, "Okay, and if I did happen to care about you, that doesn't mean that Hizuri isn't out there, planning ways of humiliating my body like he did that dogeza," he huffed and Kyoko laughed.

"He _did_ the dogeza because he knew I would see something was wrong. Despite wanting you to do that, you will never do that for me. I just have to live with that knowledge. I can tell you that my husband greatly dislikes you, but he's learned enough to respect you. He wouldn't tear your career down when it seems to be the only thing you actually care about." Kyoko growled and closed her eyes.

"Maybe whoever did this to you wanted to make Kuon a bit more accessible. Or maybe they're not some blind fool who thinks that you have a better personality than he does," Kyoko pondered as she let herself move slowly to put Kaguya down near her. "Are you going to return to your apartment in this body or do you want to avoid the media and stay with us until we figure this out. I swear though, if this is permanent I'm not leaving Kuon, I'll just figure out how to accept his new wardrobe."

Shou sighed, "Fine then. If _he_ doesn't do anything to hurt my career then I won't do anything to hurt his on one condition."

Kyoko sighed, "There's always a condition with you," she said, "Go on, I'm listening."

"You have to pretend that I'm your husband when we're in public," Shou said and Kyoko sighed.

"Sure, since I was going to do that already but not on the lips. Cheek and Hand only."

Kyoko looked down, she could understand why Kuon was feeling so bad about this. He had been looking forward to being a husband and father and now he had to see someone else in his own body doing that. It would help with the media and public perception of him, but it wouldn't be him. Would the knowledge that this looked good from the outside be enough to counteract the pain that he would feel _inside_?

….

….

Kuon took deep breaths as he sat on a bench outside of the hospital. He needed to think things through, figure out how he could best deal with this body switching problem. He was looking over Fuwa's phone and smiled. Of _course_ Fuwa would be the type of person who would have _only_ a fingerprint login. At least he had his fingerprints for use.

It was when Kuon was concentrating on the phone in his hands that he heard a very familiar voice. He looked up and felt his stomach clench as he saw Kuu and Julienna Hizuri. He wasn't sure what to do. He trusted that when it came to himself and Kyoko, these two wouldn't break under pressure. They could never be manipulated to give away privileged information.

Still, as much creativity and imagination the two of them had, this wasn't something that was easy to believe. They knew about Fuwa of course, but it was going to be more difficult to convince them. Nervously, Kuon stood up and went over to them.

"Hello," he said as they turned to him and Kuu rolled his eyes as if dealing with a problematic jackass.

"What do you want? It's Fuwa, right?" Kuu said as Kuon put his hands up in order to try to defend himself.

"No, it's a long story but…" Kuon said as Julie turned to Kuu.

"Не говорите мне, что этот эгоистичный человек беспокоит нашего сына и дочь при прибытии нашей внучки" she said as Kuu looked Kuon over. Neither of them realized that Kuon had understood every word of that.

He paused and looked down, his mother had just said that he was bothering him and Kyoko as they welcomed their daughter into the world. Well, she had also referred to him as selfish because his mother would rarely use expletives even to people she knew her family disliked.

"Я твой сын. Я просто в другом теле." Kuon told them as they looked at him in surprise and amusement. He was trying to tell them the truth, that he was Kuon but he had been placed rather unfairly into the body of someone he disliked greatly.

"Su ruso es bueno. Simplemente muestra la obsesión con nuestra hija. Sin embargo, está completamente loco. Ojalá dejara de aparecer por todas partes." Kuu tried to tell Julie as Kuon looked at them and sighed.

" **You raised me in the US. You should know that coming from Southern California, my Spanish is even better than my Russian."** Kuon said in English as the Hizuris continued to look at him as if he had hit his head and completely lost it.

"You're good at languages, Fuwa, but you don't have common sense," Julie said with a raised eyebrow. "Now I insist you leave."

Kuon stared at them completely stunned.

 **AN:**

Thank you to Ashenvale and JeremyVD for the reviews on the first chapter and of course thank you to everyone who favorited and followed this fic. The poll for which story I should update next is at the top of my profile page. It really motivates me to see what you guys want to see next 😊 Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3 - Preparations

**AN:** Thank you for choosing to read this chapter, I hope you enjoy it 😊

 **Chapter Three - Preparations**

"So, we have to decide whether to tell anyone or just keep this between the three of us. I know that Kuon would want his parents to know about this," Kyoko said as she looked at Shou. "Can you do your hair differently or something, it's hard to get angry at a face that I've touched in so many ways in so many areas," she said before seeing Shou try to completely mess up Kuon's hair.

"I'll style it later," he told her, "but I mean, yeah, parents should be alright. Damn it, does this mean I have to pretend to be an actor too?" he asked and Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

"Much easier to be an actor pretending to be a character than learning how to sing. I doubt that Kuon's _ever_ sung in public before. I haven't even heard him sing." Kyoko sighed. She looked over at Kaguya who had fallen asleep and smiled. Soon she would have to be taken from the room again but for now she had her and Kaguya had a lot of her father inside of her as well as outside.

Kyoko was caught by surprise at a knock on the doorway and her smile widened as she saw her in-laws. She felt a little disappointed that Kuon wasn't with them, but maybe if she explained what was going on using Shou as her example it would work out.

"Trying a new hairstyle right now?" Kuu smiled before giving a thumbs up, "I like the super messy, I'm worried about my family vibe you've got going on. Kyoko," he said as he went to hug the new mother. "How are you hanging in there?" he said before seeing the tiny baby.

"Are you really alright?" Julie asked as she wrapped her arms around Shou from behind thinking it was her son. She came before him and let a hand run through his hair and then checked his forehead. "No fever, that's a good thing. The doctor told me that you had been reported to have lost consciousness for a little bit, you're feeling alright now, right?" Julie leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Shou's forehead. "Moy dragotsennyy mal'chik

"There's something you two need to know, that's not…" Kyoko said as Shou stared at the two people in the room.

"Yeah, I'm so cool and you're my cool fans. I have fans of all ages 'cause I'm so popular, and you can kiss me on the lips, gorgeous," Shou told Julie as she quickly looked back at Kuu.

" **Kuon, are you sure you're alright. Did you hit your head and get a concussion? I'm sure that Kyoko agrees that you might need to get looked at by a doctor,"** Julie said as Shou stared at her.

" **I am more comfortable with your lips on mine and your arms around me,"** Shou tried to woo Julie who was staring at him as if he was possessed. Kyoko glared at Shou wanting him to actually pay attention to the clues and to stop being an idiot.

"Джулия, я бы не стал рассуждать с ним. Он не Куон. Послушай, я знаю, это звучит безумно, но поверь мне, он Шоу Фува в теле моего мужа и твоего сына." Kyoko told them, she had learned a lot more Russian than she had let Kuon become aware of but she still had to speak slowly and carefully.

Julie looked at Kuu and then back at her. The next words that Shou said confused her. "I don't know what you are saying when you talk like that. Say everything in either English or Japanese. I understand those languages."

Kyoko sighed before seeing Kuon back at the doorway.

"Не могли бы вы рассказать ему, пожалуйста, прекратить неуважение к моей матери. Они новы к информации и здесь, чтобы увидеть их внучку."Kuon said as he asked Kyoko to tell Shou not to disrespect Julie since she wasn't comfortable with the body switch. He didn't know if she would believe him but both of his parents were staring at him as if they had seen a ghost. Kuu had Kaguya in his arms.

"It's not possible," Kuu said before Kyoko looked down.

"It sadly is," she lifted her head to see Julie approaching Kuon and putting a hand on his cheek.

Julie studied his eyes very carefully before wrapping her arms around him. "Hi, baby" she said as she pulled him into her in a hug. "I'm so sorry that we didn't believe you, it's just…it seemed so impossible."

"It's okay," Kuon smiled, "You didn't have all the information, of course you'd jump to the wrong conclusion. I probably would as well."

"So," Kuu sighed as he gave a firm look to Shou, "What are the two of you going to do? Obviously if you and you," he pointed to Kuon and Kyoko, "go home as if nothing's happened, the media outlets will run a story that they don't understand hasn't happened. On the other hand, I don't want you to send my granddaughter home with a man who my son hates."

"You're more than welcome to come back to the hotel room with us," Julie told her son. "We can even book you one on our floor so you can hide out."

"As much as I want to hide out in this body," Kuon said as he saw Kuu still holding Kaguya close to him, "I've already discussed it with Kyoko and I think she wants me back at our home with her. Plus, I just became a dad and I'm not going to let anyone take that away from me."

Julie looked back at Kyoko, "Are you going to be alright with this?" she asked knowing how much the jerk occupying her son's body had continually hurt her in the past. If Julie was faced with someone who she had such a history with she wasn't sure if she would be comfortable, however, if Kuu was occupying that body she knew that _she_ wouldn't want Kuu to leave.

"I'd feel better about it than not knowing what he's dealing with," Kyoko admitted, she gestured to Shou, "This one though, I just need to do it for appearances sake plus I don't know what he's going to get up to in my husband's body now that he's stolen it."

Kuu looked at Kuon and smiled weakly, "You call us if you need a place to stay. Our offer always stands," he told his son and Shou sighed.

"Are you parents or freaks?" he asked them and Kuu and Julie looked at him offended. "Nobody shows this much love and attention to a child in a different body unless they want something."

Julie was about to answer, but Kuu beat her to the punch. "Oh, of course we want something," he said before turning to Kuon. "We want the health and happiness of our son. We want to make sure that he's okay."

Shou sighed dramatically but Kuon stood there with a weak smile on his face. He was truly thankful that he had the parents he was born to have.

…..

…..

Once they had gotten back home, Kyoko stood in front of Kuon who was protesting sleeping in their bed and instead said he'd sleep on the sofa which was too small for him to be completely comfortable whilst asleep. Kyoko knew this. She wasn't going to let her husband sleep somewhere where he'd pull a muscle whilst they had given Shou the spare bed.

She crouched down in front of him and let her hand sweep through his hair. She had to start looking at his expressions rather than the outer appearance. If all she saw was Shou then she was a terrible wife who was unfit to be with _her_ Kuon.

"My sweet Corn" Kyoko said as she knelt before him and placed one hand on his forehead to check his temperature. "I'm not going to be getting any sleep if I'm worrying about you all night. You know that I have trouble when you're not beside me."

"I'll sleep beside you," Shou said as he straightened the new jacket he had bought for this body. He didn't want to wear _any_ of Hizuri's clothes. It was bad enough staying with the two of them.

Kyoko shot him a glare, "You're lucky that we're even letting you stay here," she told him before looking back at Kuon. "You're going to get a cold if you stay out here. I promise that I know it's you under there, you don't need to worry about this body. We'll find a way to sort this out, I promise you."

Kyoko softly kissed Kuon's lips, enjoying the way he still kissed like her husband.

"Kyoko, this body's owner has given you so much pain. Won't it feel like a violation if we're together? I can't do that to you, princess," he protested and Kyoko shook her head.

"A body is a vessel, if I was in Moko's body or even Honoka's body, what would you do?" she asked him as she ran her fingers through the blond hair again.

"I'd want to hold you and assure you that it'll be okay and that I'm there for you. I'd want to tell you how much I love you and I wouldn't ca—"

"Care about my body as much as my safety and happiness," Kyoko finished for him. "So, it's the same thing. I'm not going to be able to get a good sleep if I know you're out here," she said before hearing Shou laugh using Kuon's voice.

"Again, my offer still stands that I'll sleep with you. It's his body that you want, right? I'm sure that if you were in Shoko's body that the two of you wouldn't be sleeping together and he'd take the opportunity to fool around with her in your body, it's the -"

"That's why I can't stand this guy," Kuon said to Kyoko in a straight forward manner.

Kyoko nodded, "Yes, I don't think you'd do that. You hold on there for a second," she said before going to where she had her craft supplies. She returned quickly and peeled back a sticker before putting it on the black tee that Kuon had on.

Kuon looked down at his shirt and smiled as he read the sticker: Hello my name is Kuon. "I am very fortunate that my wife is so adorable," he said before sitting up and pointing to the sticker. "Are you sure that this is going to be enough for you?" he asked and Kyoko kissed his cheek.

"Definitely, plus I know it's you. The way you act, your facial expression, those body gestures when you feel different emotions, they're all memorized. A wise sempai of mine always said that you should take in your surroundings and let that be your guide." She placed a hand on his cheek and saw his eyes soften as he looked at her. "You're my prince," she said.

"Isn't that what you used to call me when we were little?" Shou asked and Kyoko shot him another warning look.

"I also called Kuon a fairy prince," she said before feeling her husband pull her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him tightly before hearing Shou laughing.

"See, this is what you should always look like. It's going to give me memories of the two of us together," Shou commented which made Kuon let go of her. Kyoko continued to embrace him.

"Ты принц, он ... другое слово для мула." Kyoko tried to remind her husband who smiled.

"О, он определенно мудак" Kuon said before they both looked at Shou and laughed knowing he didn't understand how they both just called him an ass.

 **AN 2:** Thank you everyone who has supported this story in whatever way you choose to do so. A special shout out to: **Guineapigs1** and **JeremyVD** for reviewing the previous chapter.


End file.
